


What's Normal

by tylerscreamingintothevoid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Parents, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Boys In Love, Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Present Tense, Prologue, Rugby, Sharing Clothes, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 22:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16669219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tylerscreamingintothevoid/pseuds/tylerscreamingintothevoid
Summary: Many would say that Oliver and Marcus being together isn't exactly normal, or okay.However, they don't really care what most people have to say.





	What's Normal

  
What's Normal:   
Boys on the rugby team usually wear their jerseys instead of their school jumpers. Hell, they usually wear them over their school jumpers, especially in the winter months when it gets chilly.   
  
What Isn't:   
Boys on the Gryffindor rugby team usually don't tend to wear their rival team's jerseys, well, ever. It's kind of a given- why on earth would you ever want to wear a Slytherin jersey when you're a proud member of Gryffindor house?   
  
What's Normal:   
Girls wear their boyfriends' hoodies. They wear them until they lose the boys' scents altogether, until they just become normal hoodies and then they return them. As if bringing your car to the garage for a repair. Girls are like that.   
  
What Isn't:   
Boys wouldn't be caught dead in something that could be found in the women's aisle at Penneys. It was out of fear of being called gay, or something. Sort of unfair, but a fact nonetheless. Moreover, girls' sizes rarely fit on a guy.   
  
So, it's sort of odd when Marcus Flint, proud Slytherin, comes into class in a tight Gryffindor jersey. People immediately assume he's pulling Ginny Weasley, and that she's a possessive girlfriend or something, but Marcus just either smirks or waves it off.   
  
"Hey," says Pucey, with a grin as filthy as his mind. "What the fuck is going on with that bollocks?"   
  
Marcus just tugs at the jersey. "Wha', this?"   
  
"Yeah, that."   
  
Pucey seems a little upset, if not jealous. Marcus furrows his brow and ignores him, because while Adrian gets annoying like that he's his friend and he doesn't want to sock him in the nose.   
  
Across the school, in Geography, Oliver Wood is doing a sketch map completely oblivious to the fact that everyone is staring at him. The baggy green jersey hangs low on him, but he really doesn't care enough to notice. As he's leaving class, he's packing up when Percy clears his throat.   
  
Oliver perks up, cheeks rosey. "Aye?"   
  
Percy raises an eyebrow. "Dressed in the dark, did we?"   
  
Oliver looks around, then down to himself. He looks out the window- it's a gorgeous summer day, like the ones that warm his face when he's lying out in the grass with his (not-so) secret (anymore) boyfriend.   
  
"Don't know what you mean," mumbles Oliver. "So I forgot m'jumper. It's grand, innit?"   
  
"You forgot your jumper. Is that all you forgot?"   
  
"Er... got my homework, got my books..."   
  
"Did you perhaps forget what house you belong to?"   
  
What's Normal:   
Boys can be gay. The school doesn't have a toxic atmosphere, it's actually pretty decent about it. Oliver Wood came out, so what?   
  
What Isn't:   
What the school isn't toxic about around sexuality, it is about the house system. Vicious, deadly serious, and people usually don't get into relationships with people in other houses, let alone rival houses.   
  
Oliver Wood and Marcus Flint clearly don't give a fuck about conforming to what people think.   
  
Oliver doesn't feel self conscious about his freckles, his high pitch, his laugh- Marcus thinks they're cute.   
  
Marcus doesn't think his half shaven stubble is ugly, he doesn't worry about the bruises that litter his body- Oliver thinks the former is handsome, and the latter doesn't affect how he feels at all.   
  
Oliver shrugs. "I'm a Gryffindor, but my boyfriend isn't."   
  
Percy sputters out, "you-have-a-boyfriend-?!"   
  
Marcus slams some kid against a locker for calling him something nasty. The kid must've realised that the red jersey had CAPTAIN printed on the back.   
  
Oliver gossips about his relationship to the girls, talks about what a great kisser Marcus is, how cuddly he gets, how he has pet names, how he plays with his hair.   
  
The two meet by the bleachers at break, they sit at the top. They hold hands, knowing that after school they'll have to deal with their teams and the talking to they'll get from their 'loyal' teammates during rugby practice.   
  
The girls on the team defend Oliver, and threaten the boys who think he's being silly.   
  
Adrian tries to defend Marcus, and ends up with a black eye. He gives his captain a thumbs up, as well as shooting Oliver a wink.   
  
Oliver does after practice coaching with the Potter kid, shows him the basics- he'd volunteered to do it for Principal Dumbledore a few weeks back. Soaked with sweat, he showers. He finds Marcus' jersey waiting for him on the bench, pulls it on, and Marcus is waiting outside in his car doing a wordsearch.   
  
They're in their final year, graduating in a few months time.   
  
They're fucking terrified, but they kiss until they forget all about it.   
  
What's Normal:   
You'd probably break up with your high school boyfriend (who's also your first boyfriend and first kiss but you'd never want to admit it to anyone) when he fails his final exams and you're going off to uni after the summer.   
  
What Isn't:   
Oliver doesn't want to.


End file.
